Etan Cohen
Etan Jacob Cohen, often credited as just Etan Cohen, is an Israeli-American screenwriter, television writer, producer, and film director. He has been credited as a writer on several movies and television series, Disney’s Recess amongst them. He has been married to Emily Jean Bowen since 1998. He was born on the 14th of March, 1974, and has been active in screenwriting since he started with the television show Beavis and Butt-Head in 1995. He is best known for writing the scripts to the blockbusters: Tropic Thunder (2008), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008), Men in Black 3 (2012), and Get Hard (2015). Personal Life Cohen was born in Isreal to a Jewish family; Cohen grew up in Efrat, and in Sharon, Massachusetts. He graduated from the Maimonides School and Harvard College, where he wrote for the Harvard Lampoon and met his future wife. It is after this, in the mid-'90s, where he first started writing for television programs such as Beavis and Butt-Head (for which he wrote two episodes, one in '97 and one in '95) and Recess (for which he wrote two episodes, both in the third season and in '99.) 'Marriage' In June, 1998, Cohen wed his College girlfriend Emily Jean Bowen in Montclair, NJ, at the home of Bowen's grandmother. It was a Jewish ceremony performed by a Rabbi; the couple both graduated magna cum laude from Harvard University, MA. Work on Disney's Recess He has been credited with writing two episodes of Recess: "The Candidates" and "The Rules", both of which were in the fourth season of the television show. He had also given additional dialogue for three episodes of Recess: "Gus' Fortune", "Principal for a Day", and "The Beauty Contest". They were all released in the year 1999; the former one was in the fourth season and the latter two were in the second season of the show. Filmography Cohen has been credited as a writer, a producer, an executive, and a director. He has had nearly a hundred credits in the aforementioned criteria; he frequently collaborates with American actor and comedian Will Ferrell. He has grown in popularity since writing for Recess in 1999; working on several projects - they include: 'Writer' 2018 - Holmes and Watson (screenplay) 2015 - Get Hard (Screenplay) 2012 - Men in Black 3 (Written by) 2008 - Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 2008 - Tropic Thunder 2006 - American Dad! (Written by) 2001 - 2005 - King of the Hill (Written by - Ten Episodes) 1999 - Recess (TV Series - Two Episodes) 1999 - Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series - Four Episodes) 1995 - 1997 - Beavis and Butt-Head (Written by - Two Episodes) Producer 2006 - 2016 - American Dad! (Twelve Episodes) 2015 - Seizures Suit Stanny (Twelve Episodes) 2003 - King of the Hill (One Episode) 'Director' 2019 - Mandrake the Magician 2018 - Holmes and Watson 2015 - Get Hard 2007 - My Wife Is Retarded Trivia *Cohen worked with the Howy Parkins twice (each of his two credited episodes) and Chuck Sheetz once (in the episode "The Candidates".) *He co-wrote the episode "The Candidates" with Mark Drop; he co-wrote the episode "The Rules" with Bart Jennett. *Both of the episodes that he had been credited as a writer were in the third season of Recess. Moreover, they were both broadcast in the same month and year, November 1999. Chronologically, the first one, "The Rules", was broadcast on the 7th; the second one, "The Candidates", on the 29th. *The episode, "The Candidates", is one of two episodes that he has been credited as a writer, and it is one of six episodes that was directed by both Sheetz and Parkins (the prominent directors of the entire series of Recess). *He has been credited with ‘thank you’ messages three times – all for films: his first for Igor (2008), then Bruno (2009), and finally Servitude (2011). *He stands at 5’10" (1.78m) tall. *A character of his name was created by the television show "American Dad!." Cohen has been credited as both a writer and a producer for this show. It is possible that this character also shares a likeness to him. *He has a similar name to fellow screenwriter Ethan Coen (one half of the Coen Brothers), with whom he is not to be confused. External Links Etan Cohen on Wikipedia Etan Cohen on Internet Movie Database Gallery Category:Episode Writers Category:Voice Actors